I, Robot
by Creator of Nightmares
Summary: AU Lost and alone, the monkeys try to keep a young, but powerful, robot out of Mandarin's clutches. Will they succeed, or will this all end in tears? Told in Antauri's POV. For my good friend, Soul Of Antauri.
1. Prologue

A/N: Fallen Angel is soon coming to a close, so I decided to get a head start on this story. This is for Soul Of Antauri, one of my good buddies! Told in Antauri's POV! Hope you like it!

Well, R&R&R (Read, Review...RAMEN!)

* * *

The sun's going down. Night takes over.

Stars twinkling brightly, the moonlight gleaming ever so beautifully. Everything so serene...

...At least, it should be.

Not long ago, we were betrayed by our own. We trusted him with all our hearts. We believed in him. But, he used our trust to betray us. We should have seen it coming. Mandarin was/is cruel hearted. Treating us like simpletons, believing he was the greatest. Thinking he had the privilege to force us around.

I would have never thought, my own brother, would betray us. We had to take action.

The night after he tried to get Nova to brave the elements, we attacked him. It was not an easy task. We would have failed, he was stronger than us, but we had faith in the Power Primate and were able to vanquish him. He was sent away to the H.O.O.P (Hostile Outlaw Observation Prison).

He promised revenge on us. We took his word, but we never expected him to return. Then, one faithful day...

We are not sure how he managed to escape, but he did. I had not anticipated the attack until it was too late. We defeated him again, and would have been rid of him, but he escaped. But now, I'm ready for any attack he decides to throw at us.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. Turning around I see my golden companion behind me. "Antauri," I nod to show I'm listening. "You coming in? Gibson's got dinner ready."

"I'll be there Nova." She nods and walks away, heading back into the robot. sighing. I get up and follow my golden friend.

* * *

The smell of food is in the air. I recognize the smell of sauce, noodles, and butter...Gibson has made spaghetti. I already know that Otto is in there, ready to stuff his face with the food and make a mess as usual; eating it as fast as he can and asking for seconds. Sprx will eat fast, but not as messy. I always wonder how he eats so fast without causing noodles to fly everywhere. Gibson is usually sitting next to Otto and Sprx, and is always having to wipe excess food every few seconds. Nova and I eat with manners. We enjoy the delicious food that Gibson spends time on cooking.

"More please!" Otto asks again, going for his fifth plate. Gibson wipes off the last of the sauce and pasta while Otto continues to ask for more.

"Otto, you've eaten enough, leave some for left-overs!" Gibson says, with his handkerchief in his paw.

"Aw..." Otto's shoulders droop as he makes a sad expression on his face. Feeling bad for my friend, I offer him the rest of my plate (I wasn't hungry today anyway, I tell him.).

His expression lightens up as he snatches the plate out of my paws and gobbles it down, making another mess on Gibson's face. Gibson sighs sadly while he wipes off food...again.

Dinner finishes after Otto scarves down the last of the spaghetti on his (my) plate. I decide to do the dishes tonight. Giving Gibson a relief from Otto's mess for the night.

Silently scrubbing away the food left on the plates, thinking about what I was before, I hear the sound effects of my companions video games. I do not understand, what is so amazing about mindless games that always have characters in silly costumes killing each other?

"Ha! In. Your. Face. Sprx!" I hear Nova cry in victory. She always manages to defeat Sprx in these 'video games'. Right on cue, Sprx starts complaining; saying she cheated on the game and that he wants a rematch. Nova gives in and plays against him. Winning once more. It continues on like this for hours on end, never seeming like it will end.

The only way to end this never ending battle, is to step in, or wait until it is time tor retire to our quarters. I've only ever had to step in once. It was a long night. The three of them - Otto, Sprx, and Nova - were planning on playing video games the entire night, never a moments rest. I caught on to their little plan and stopped them before they shut down from lack of sleep.

"I win again! Woo Hoo!" Nova cries out for the last time. I finally finish washing the dishes and head for the control room. I'm greeted by the others and see that the screen is being turned off. "I'm hitting the hay, night guys!"

We all say our good nights and head off to our rooms, going off to a well deserved rest.

* * *

Hours pass by as I sleep. I dream an odd one. It starts off with a small figure.

_"S-so-some-someone help me! N-No wanna go back!" Its teeth are chattering a lot._

_The figure looks towards me with sad, scared blue eyes. It's crying a great deal. It's running as well, but from what? I try to ask the figure what it is it's running from but it keeps running._

_It cries out again, "No wan-wanna g-go back! N-no!"_

_Then, much to my surprise, it transforms its little feet and starts to fly away. I look around to see what it is the figure is running from, but all I see is shadow. _

_The scene is entirely black, nothing but me and the figure. I try to activate my night vision to get a better look, but the sounds of beeps wakes me from my dream._

My eyes snap open as the alarm continues to go off. I always knew that alarm would be perfect to wake us up for battle when we are asleep...a bit too perfect. I run to the control room and am once again greeted by my teammates. "What's the situation now, Gibson?" I ask.

"I'm not sure, but we'll see soon enough." He says, as we all turn to the screen.

We all stare at the screen, for a few moments, waiting for it to turn on. Gibson is the first to say something.

"I forgot...the screen doesn't turn on by itself..." We all smack ourselves in the head, feeling like complete imbeciles. Gibson immediately turned the screen and we all gasp at the sight before us.

* * *

And this is where the chapter ends! Sorry for the cliffy, but it makes it more...um, I just forgot the word! Oh well.

R&R&R! Read, review, and ramen!


	2. Chapter 1: First Encounter

A/N: TA DA!! Here it is, chapter two of _I, Robot_! Well, hope you enjoy it!

Oh, and for those of you waiting for the next chapter of Fallen Angel, I'm having a bit of writer's block, but I will still be continuing the story. It's just that chapter is giving me problems. I want to make sure that it doesn't suck.

Well, let's move on to the Chapter! ((eats ramen))

By the way, words such as twy are spelled right, that's just how the person who will be saying that talks.

* * *

**First Encounter**

I could not believe it. Right in front of the screen was a small boy, flying in the black sky; cutting the air with his small body. He was a slim, young boy- probably somewhere between the age of seven and eight- wearing a tattered blue outfit with a small hat to match. His feet had transformed into jets, allowing him to fly in the air. Shocked as I was, the others were also amazed by this. Otto was staring at the screen with his jaw nearly ten miles below his chin; Nova's eyes widened in astonishment; Sprx and Gibson shared the same unconvinced look.

Something about this boy reminded me of someone. I could not tell where, and would have dug deeper into my thoughts if it were not for the sound of a plasma charge being shot at the boy.

He screamed as he barely dodged the beam of light. He turned around a smirked; having a glint in his eye to match. He crossed his arms and threw his head back; laughing hysterically at the creature that threw his attack. "Nice twy," He said. I could tell he had some difficulty with speech. "No get dat easy!" To end his comment, he stuck out his tongue- which by small interrogation, I saw was a silver color instead of the usual pink color most creature had - and placed his finger under his eyelid, and dragged it down. "Nyau!"

He continued flying away from whatever was chasing him. He spread his arms out- like an eagle - and cheered proudly. He was taking in the scent of fresh air as he flew right into a cloud. Coming out, he was covered with pieces of the cloud still sticking to him. The child laughed gaily as he made loops in the dark sky.

"Wee," He cheered as he whirled around the highest tower in the city. His voice sounded scratchy, and dried out, but I sensed the feeling of freedom and retribution in his cheer. I could see the smile of content on his face growing every so often. He laughed once more, sounding more bubbly than before.

The team and I were still. We hadn't moved. Whatever was pursuing the boy had left...a bit quicker than expected.

I may not be aware of who may be following the child - if this person or whatever it was had more with him - but we've dealt with enemies like this-Mandarin mainly. We know- at least Gibson and I know - that when an enemy sets his or her targets, they tend to get what they want...or, at least try to.

The young boy looked down and gave an inquisitive look on his face; as if trying to determine how far it was from the ground. Suddenly, he jumped off the building.

My heart nearly sank when I saw him fall. What kind of child goes off and jumps off buildings? But I've completely forgotten his feet were jets and took a sharp turn through the empty streets. He just continued to fly aimlessly, body close to the ground. I began to grow curious as to what he was doing.

Then, without warning, a beam of light was fired at the boy. He was caught off guard and blasted to a nearby building. Sparks were dancing all over his small body; circuits flying over his head, but he felt as if nothing had happened.

He picked up his head, stood up, slowly, and stared at the creatures in front of him. There were giant robotic spiders. eight terrifying legs coming from the sides of it's large body. It was painted black and outlines of bones were painted red.

They crept closer to the child as he just stood there, doing nothing. "No want do that..." He said coolly, trying to tell the creature to leave. It didn't obey - would it even think of obeying? As the spider crept closer to the young one, he brought out his left arm and...

...Changed it into a small ray gun. He smiled innocently. "Me ask again, his feature darkened. "Leave me alone or me fry you! Choice yours." He smiled once more, not as innocent as before. The spider just stood there, nothing happened. For a brief moment, I thought the boy would fire at the spider anyway and run off. Apparently, I was wrong.

He just stood there as the spider continued to do nothing. Then, the spider shot a beam of light at the boy and trapped him in a web-like substance. He didn't look happy. "No fair. Spider help Maximus, no wanna go back!" His eyes filled with tears as the spider used its fangs and picked the webbed up boy. He looked angry and kicked the fangs of the spider many times.

"Meanie! Spider get squashed! Maximus get spider for this! Maximus swear!" I was not sure why he kept saying Maximus-my assumption was that it was his name. He continued to cry out; thrashing wildly in the _web. _The spider started walking off when the team and I finally snapped back into our senses.

"We gotta help the kid!" Sprx cried out, confidently. We all nodded.

"Yeah, we have to help the little guy. He looked real scared." Otto stated childishly. Nova replied with a snort.

"Hey, who wouldn't be scared if a giant robot spider was on your tail?" We all nodded and headed for our color coded transport tubes. Shooting down, I tried to take the image of the boy and fit it into any puzzle that seemed familiar. So far, luck wasn't on my side. We made our destination and darted off.

* * *

Screams were ringing in my ears as we drew closer to the spider. The boy was much stronger than he showed. He managed to free himself from the sticky web-like substance and shot at the spider with his ray gun a few number of times.

"Take that!" He screamed, shooting once again at the giant arachnid, causing it to fall back several feet. "Nyau!"

The spider stood up again and brought its long leg and started to bring it down towards the boy. He saw this coming. Swiftly, he dodged the leg and brought his body sliding to the ground. He aimed quickly at the spider and shot his gun. His aim was precise.

One of the legs of the spider snapped off as it wobbled all over the place, trying to regain balance. The boy smiled and took his chance.

Looking down at his left hand, I could make out small features of sparks building up on his finger tips. He looked up and in his hand-a lightning javelin! The child threw it straight for the spider's body, permanently destroying it.

The spider anticipated this and deflected the javelin with one of its good legs. It was thrown back to the child, cutting straight into his upper arm. Yelping in pain, his left arm changed back into a regular hand, gripping the hole on his arm. The spider- with lightning speed and with its regained balance - ran towards the boy, charged power into a ray gun, that was placed so carefully on its head, and aimed right above the boy.

Having no time to dodge, the boy screamed in pain as he fell deep into the ground. His eyes were completely white, sparks that were already dancing crazily over his body, grew insane. The spider used its fangs and lowered itself to capture the boy.

**"BOOM BOOM WAKE UP!" **Nova screamed as she quickly lunged towards the spider. The others and I finally joined in and assisted our golden companion. As usual, Nova was 'knocking the stuffing' out of the spider. It shrieked as it dropped the boy and set its sights on Nova. "Come on ugly," She threatened. "Show me what'cha got."

The spider and she bashed their fists and bony legs at each other while the others and I made way for the boy. Gibson was the first to reach our destination. One look at the boy made him turn around. He shivered slightly, trembling hands over his head, as he turned to face the boy once more.

Once the others and I came back, we caught a glimpse of the child. I turned away. Battered badly, circuits in serious need of repair, and sparks flying all over. Gibson placed a hand over the boy's head and sighed. He took hold of the boy's legs and shoulder blades- careful not to harm him anymore - and turned to face us.

"Will he be OK?" Otto asked. Of course, Gibson sighed angrily, disappointed by the fact the answer was obvious and yet, he still asked.

"Well," Gibson began, grabbing all of our attention that was draw by the boy. "If we get him to the robot quickly, Otto and I can work with the repairs as fast we can. But we must act quick." I looked over to Nova and saw she nearly finished the spider off-_nearly!_

She fired up for her final attack when the spider lashed out its legs at her and knocked her across the floor. She grunted but, appeared not harmed. Nova is strong; she can take much harder hits. Using her fists, she smashed them onto the pavement and caused a crack in it.

With one final shriek, the spider fell into the chasm, caused a loud crushing sound, and that was it.

Deactivating her fists, Nova made her way back to the team. We congratulated her, but it didn't grab her attention. She was focusing on the boy. Growing concerned, she asked, "Is he gonna be OK?" I could see it in her eyes that she had slight doubt, seeing the battered body of the young one.

"Not unless we get to the robot! We're wasting precious time standing here and chatting!" With that said, we ran towards the robot, the young boy still in Gibson's arms, and to the Sick Bay, hoping the boy would make it- _alive._

* * *

Well, what'cha think? I thought the first chapter was too short so I decided to give you guys a longer one! Hope you enjoyed it. R&R&R! Yes, third 'R' is ramen. Guess I should change my name to the Ramen Addict! Just kidding!

Darren: So...Now what?

Me: Shouldn't you be taunting me in some sort of way?

Darren: Eh, I'll do that in the next chapter...

Me: TTTT-TTTT Why me!


	3. Chapter 2: Maximus

A/N: YAY! Another chapter! More yay! ...And more ramen! The most yays a person could ask for! OK, now that that is over with, let's get on to the next chapter of _I. Robot! _

Grubbs: ...Can I try some ramen? You keep saying it's good, but I wanna see if you're not lying!

Me: ((passes him ramen)) See for yourself!

Grubbs: ((eats ramen)) ...It's...it's...

* * *

**Maximus**

Quiet. Smooth calmness captures my soul as my breathing comes to a pause, the continues again. The serene sound of nothing but my breathing; slow and steady. Zoning out all distractions and noises that prove to fail in their attempt. Breathing, chest puffing in and out. Hearing the air as it...

I'm tackled from behind. A short screech escapes my lips as a figure about my size- maybe a bit larger - right on top of me. Its hands gripping mine to the ground. Face close to mine; almost muzzle to nose. I see a glint in its eyes as it lets go and wraps its small arms around my chest. Then...it giggles kindly.

"Me get you! No see dat coming, Antauwi!" The startled frown on my lips changes into a small, sheepish smile. The child squeezes me in one of the tightest hugs I've ever experienced. "Antauwi was scared. Antauwi was scared!" He continues to mock me in his own little sing song voice.

It had been about a two weeks - 24 days to be precise - since we rescued the young boy. Or, should I be saying robot?

We had just taken him to the Sick Bay after our encounter with the giant robotic spider. It was easily defeated by our golden warrior- Nova. The boy was set onto the table and that was all we saw before Gibson booted us out - minus Otto who had to stay and help Gibson repair the robotic boy.

They were long, agonizing hours. We had yet to learn why he was running, ask about himself, and where he came from. We didn't even know his name, so how would we tell his parents -if he had any, or if they were robotic as well - that he was injured, or if he...

The door to the Sick Bay opened sooner or later and Gibson came out; Otto trailing behind him, boy wrapped in his arms. We all gave the pair worried faces when we saw the boy was still unconscious.

But, they was some happiness in our glances when we saw the boy had been repaired good as new. Gibson coughed into his fist, the normal gesture he did before going on to explain something, and spoke up. "He'll live-thankfully. Although, a few servos were completely destroyed and one of his...'jets' appear to be broken. It will take some time before he is alright to go on and walk properly."

The three of us were all relaxed after that. Sighing with relief, I stepped in front of the boy and placed a gentle hand above his head. I backed away a bit. The hair was real. Soft and unkempt, but oh so real. I could make out a small smile trying to form on his peach skin- if the skin was even real!

It was an entire night before the boy woke up. His cries of surprise filled the robot quickly. We'd left him with Gibson in the Sick Bay. Gibson screamed as the child woke him up from his sleep, causing him to hit his head against the ceiling. I was the first there to see the boy backing to the wall with his head turning from left to right. He was squatting as whimpers escaped his small, pink lips.

I forced a smile as I approached the boy slowly. He caught a glimpse of me and started to cry. Tears began to fall off his face- I knew they were real by the sparkle they gave off by the dim light of Gibson's computers. He shook his head rapidly, trying to say no to something.

"L-lea-leave m-me ah-ah-luh-luh-lone. No wah-wann-wanna g-go b-buh-back." He stuttered, each word more saddening than the next. I slowed down a bit more and held out my paw, giving the boy a gesture that I would not hurt him. He looked at me questionably, then at the paw. My face was still, showing nothing but my smile.

A crooked smile ran across his face as he- carefully - took hold of my hand. "Don't worry," I said trying to sooth the roboitc boy. "I won't hurt you. You have my word." The child's smile straightened a bit as I slowly pulled him to his feet.

"Hello, Antauwi, is you there?" The robot boy said as he waved his arm in front of my face. I snapped out of my daze and the boy hanging upside down from the rafters. "Was Antauwi sweeping or something?"

A quick smile ran across my face. "No, just thinking about what happened the past couple of weeks."

"Well stop. Maximus wanna play!" That was the young robot's name, Maximus. We asked him many questions of who his creator was, where he came from and why he was trying to lose the giant spider that was chasing him. All were answered with an 'I don't know'.

Though, Maximus was able to answer why he was running/flying from the spider. He said he'd escaped from his master and was being chased. "No know why he need Maximus that bad," He said innocently. "Me don't know much about my past, very blurry and hard to wemember. Maximus brain hurt just fwom thinking about it!"

He told us about the horrible years trapped in his master's clutches, being forced to kill innocent people, getting all sorts of weapons planted into him - he said upgrades were more painful then they showed on the movies. But what I found interesting in the boy was that he had his own mind. A soul and a spirit.

Maximus knew how to feel things - happiness, fear, hatred, anger, panic, the list goes on. He could eat, but there was no purpose. His heart was like any other heart - strike the part of being mechanical. Completely golden. "That's what I have that Master no have- a heart!"

I found it hard to believe the robot could be so innocent after the years of pain he'd been through. He was so playful and hyperactive - I'd found him playing tag with Otto one day while walking into the control room.

"Nyau! Maximus. Want. To. Play." He urged me once more as he grabbed my left arm and yanked on it. "Please, Antauwi play with Maximus?" I knew this wouldn't end, so I had to finally give into the boy's antics.

"Alright, I'll play-Oof!" I said as the boy jumped from the rafter and landed on me. One last time, he wrapped his arms around my chest, squeezed me tight, then ran off out of the room.

"Antauwi's it!"

* * *

Well, how was it? If you want, give me a score from 10 - 1. 10Awesome, and 1WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!

Oh yeah and with Maximus saying _wemember, Antauwi, fwom, _that's just how he talks. They aren't spelled wrong, did that on purpose.

Darren: So he says...

Me: Shut up Darren! Anyway R&R&R!


	4. Chapter 3: A Nice Game of Tag

**A/N: Well, I haven't updated this story for...A pretty long time! DX But, I've been terribly busy due to school (I'm failing English) and homework. So, my parents hired a tutor for me, so that cuts into my computer time. Not to mention I have to work on Fallen Angel: The Secrets Revelation and don't have much time to finish or start any of the stories I'd like to start.**

**So, as of now, Fallen Angel: Secrets Revelationwill be put on temporary hiatus. Hopefully I'll try to get at least three or four chapters of this and then to back to Fallen Angel: Secrets Revelation. I really need to work on this story before it becomes discontinued, and I like to finish what I started. I hate it when people make discontinued stories! No offence to those who've ever written one, it just I get pretty sad seeing such a wonderful story end without us knowing the end.**

**I've also had to revise my hand written story. ****Well, let's get on with the story!!! GO RAMEN!! And... HAPPY TOAST! (Got that from my friend who got it from her friend XD)**

--

**A Nice Game of Tag**

"Hey, 'Tauwi," I look over my shoulder to see young Maximus with a large smile on his face. I went from my lotus position and dropped to my feet. Nodding, I gestured him to continue. "We go park?" He asks innocently. The small robot played with his thumbs, trying to seem cute so I would say yes.

And, unfortunately, I gave in quickly. I've battled against the most horrible creatures in this universe, and trained on Koralladol(1) for more than half my life, but my training never made me immuned (Sp?) to this robot's innocence. Oh, no, he's giving me that pout...

I brought my hands in front of my face. "Alright, we'll go to the park. I'll go get the others." As soon as I started off towards the door, I was 'glomped' by said robot behind me. I knew I should have seen this coming!

"Tank you, 'Tauwi," He laughed out sweetly and ran off to the others. I shook my head. _And I thought Otto was too much. _

--

"Was dat?" Maximus asks, pointing to the lake close by.

We've been here for about twenty minutes, maybe more. Maximus has been asking so many questions, pointing out at things such as trees, cats, and now the lake (he was especially interested in the lake) and any passer bys. As soon as we got to the park not long ago, he was chasing a bird until Gibson managed to keep him from flying off to the Zone of Wasted Years.

"That's the lake," Gibson had replied a bit irritably. "For the millionth time," I heard him whisper under his breath. It was obvious to tell he was becoming annoyed. Gibson was one of those monkeys who just couldn't seem to understand the outstanding innocence from this young robot.

"Whoa... Is really big!" he... _squealed _very cheerfully as he approached it slowly. Maximus swept his hand over it and pulled it back to his chest. "Is cold! Maximus no like cold!" I could hear Otto complain too, as he tried to go for a quick swim in the lake. He was shaking and his fur was as blue as Gibson's.

I noticed Otto and Maximus share very much in common, mainly due to their child-like behavior. Sprx had commented how the two had the same sort of smile. _"Yup! Still as goofy as your's!" _I also distinctively remember him being hit by Nova, which is far from being strange and out of the ordinary.

Speaking of Nova... What on Shuggazoom is she doing? From what I see, is she... playing tag with the child? Nova was laughing playfully as Maximus chased her everywhere: around the nearby tree, **over **the lake, and all through the air. For someone so small, Maximus is quite swift. The child was outstanding when it came to sharp turns and avoiding crashes into trees.

"Hey! NOOOO- I'm it!" she exclaimed joyfully as Maximus pounced on her. "Oh, you're in for it now!" Taking the warning, Maximus jumped into the air, activated his jets and flew up high.

Playfully, he stuck out his tongue and flew over to the city. Wait...WHAT!? The team and I all shared a very worried expression. The Shuggazoomians were used to us around (though it took a while for them to adapt) but how exactly would they deal with a young robot flying around? Not to mention, Maximus is very curious...

We all activated our jet packs and went straight after the child. Nova, Sprx and Otto searched through Sectors eleven, nine, and three, while Gibson and I looked through Sectors five, six, and ten.

A loud shriek could be heard from Sector five. I sped up in front of Gibson, leaving him to trail behind. I could hear him starting to speed up when I saw Maximus. He was looking curiously at a girl about his age (or what his appearance made him look like). The girl herself was looking strangely at him. the young girl had long ginger hair, and dark skin. She poked his forehead a few times before her mother pulled her away.

"Oh, what did I tell you about talking to strangers? And don't poke people, it's rude!" the girl's mother exclaimed. The younger girl just shrugged, making her mother groan. "Go on, shoo shoo, little boy." Maximus didn't look happy. There was a large pout plastered on his adorable little face.

Suddenly, he took hold of the girl's arm. The mother was ready to tell the boy to leave again, but Maximus started to ask the girl, "Want play? With Maximus?" he pointed to himself, showing that _he _was Maximus.

The young girl nodded quickly as she pulled herself away from her mother and went of with Maximus. They both giggled as they ran off throughout the city. The mother was ready to chase after them when Gibson grabbed her arm. Wow, he moves quickly. "Don't worry, we'll get your daughter back."

"Oh, thank you" she smiled brightly. Gibson and I continued following the pair until we realized- where did they go? Since when did children get so fast? Shaking the thought from my mind, Gibson and I flew up higher to see where they could be.

"Anything Gibson?"

"Negative- wait, there they are!" he pointed out towards the horizon line and there the two were. Only problem that made me seem uncomfortable was that...

"WEEEEEE! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD FLY!" the girl was laughing as Maximus. He had took hold of her under arms and flew around and above the city. "THIS IS SO COOL! WHAT ELSE CAN YOU DO?" Uh oh, this can't be good...

"Lots! Maximus show chu, but later! Where want go?"

"Umm... I don't know. How 'bout over there?" she pointed curiously at the Zone of Wasted Years. Maximus nodded as flew to that spot. Oh no!

"Nova, come in, Nova!"

_"Yeah, what's up Antauri?"_

"We found him but he's going to the Zone of Wasted Years!"

_"Uh oh, be there in a flash! Nova, out!" _Gibson had already gone after the pair, trying his hardest to slow them down. The pair merely stuck out there tongues and hurried off.

"Get back here you two!" Gibson was becoming furious. He began to speed up even more when he was blasted by a strong beam of energy. This caused Maximus and the little girl to freeze in fear.

I looked down but saw nothing. At least, nothing out of the ordinary. I adjusted my my ocular vision and quickly sped up towards Maximus. It looked to be another of those spider-like robots, except this time there was at least a dozen of them. Maximus must have also noticed them for he flew back to the city.

I could hear the girl complain, but Maximus ignored her and looked around for her mother. The spider-like robots went off after him. Immediately I flew down to hold them off. Much to my surprise, Gibson was already starting to hold them back. He looked a bit in pain, but he held back trying to look weak.

Gibson was able to destroy one of them with a "Laser Criss Cross" and a "Spin Shocker". I, on the other hand, was not doing my best. I'm not sure what sort of information it had stored, but it seemed to know my every move. At best, I only managed to slash off one of the robots legs.

A beam was shot at me and I narrowly escaped the attack. I looked over to the city and already see two or three of those robots heading towards its direction. I tried to fly there, but I hadn't noticed that one of the robots was behind me.

One of the robots struck my head- **hard. **I fell backwards and started to see black. I knew I was started to lose my grip on consciousness, but I had to keep fighting. I warmed myself up for a "Monkey Mind Scream", but another blow by the robot had me. I blacked out...

--

A/N: Well, hate it? Love it? Don't know because you're seeing the greatness in ramen? R&R&R!

1: I have NO idea how to spell that! So if it's wrong, please correct it!

Darren: ((hits me with a bat)) HA! ((runs off))

Me: ((passes out))


End file.
